clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Fire and Flames
Fire and Flames is the restaurant originally founded and owned by Salma Callery-Aiken, now passed over to her daughter Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken. It was the first business owned by a Sim in the series. It is mainly featured in the In The Suburbs series but it is also seen being used in other series when other members of the family visit the restaurant. History Salma bought the restaurant when she became a celebrity chef whilst she and James were still living in the city when Charlotte was a toddler. Salma decorated this with a theme of black and red to match the name and it has a Moroccan theme to it, matching Salma's Middle Eastern heritage, but has a variety of foods. Over time the restaurant became a lot more popular to the point where James and Salma had to hire more and more staff. Salma and James continued to run the restaurant when they moved to the suburbs, but had to use quite a lot of the funds to build their new crazy and modern house in Windenburg. James and Salma, even as elders, still owned and ran the restaurant and occasionally went and check on it and sometimes eat there, like they did when they were adults. Over time, Fire and Flames raised the prices of their menu and it became the most expensive restaurant in the game. Salma visited the restaurant for the final time on the day she died. The restaurant, currently has not been seen since James and Salma quickly checked upon it and hired more staff on the day she died. A few episodes after Salma's death, the restaurant started to go downhill now that James was practically running the restaurant on his own. New staff had to be hired due to previous ones dying and a food critic came, but it ended up having a 3 star review rather than a 5 star like previous times due to James running it on his own without Salma and new staff being hired. James sadly passed away and the restaurant was claimed by Charlotte and is now on its way back to recovery :].Charlotte is now ready to continue the legacy of Salma. Since it has been so many years since the deaths of both Salma and James, the restaurant has struggled to stay the number 1 restaurant in town as it once was and Charlotte Rose has really struggled to look after it. The restaurant has not been seen in a very long time or been visited by any of Salma and James' family members like before. There was talks in episode 53 of In the Suburbs about Willow changing Fire and Flames to The Baby Bear Bakery so that she can take over and change it into her own bakery business, although that never happend and Willow ended up starting a new place as her bakery, for she didn't have enough money to run such an amazing place. Fire and Flames was seen for the first time in years when Lilith went on a couple of blind date with someone she met on a dating app and when she went on a date the same way with her ex-boyfriend Ryland Griffith. Salma owned the restaurant before Macy and Charlotte Rose Collins owned it. Owner(s) *Salma Al Arabi Callery-Aiken (formerly) *James Callery-Aiken (formerly) *Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken (formerly) Trivia *Even though both James and Salma are the owners, Salma is the official owner as she was the one who actually bought the restaurant. *Clare downloaded this from the Sims 4 gallery, but renamed and redecorated it. *The theme for the restaurant and staff is red and black. *Many of the Callery-Aiken's have visited this restaurant and still do on occasion. *It is the most expensive restaurant in the game. *Salma brought the restaurant just before she and James moved into Windenburg. *It is located in Arts Quarter of San Myshuno. *This is the only restaurant owned by a family within the Callery-Aiken clan. *Clare often calls it Fire and the Flames. *Charlotte now owns the restaurant. *The restaurant is hardly ever seen since Charlie Rose took it over and she and her family don't go to check on it anymore. *Since it has been so many years since Salma owned the restaurant and since she and James died, Willow thought about changing the business into her own bakery for her to sell everything she has baked and work there herself. *If Willow does change the restaurant into a bakery, she will call it The Baby Bear Bakery. *The restaurant was seen for the first time in years during episode 58 of In the Suburbs, when Lilith went on a couple of dates with different men. *Chase now owns it since Charlie Rose's death. Category:Locations Category:Businesses